An organic light-emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light-emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light-emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound having a structure containing a donor, such as a carbazolyl group and a carbazolylphenyl group, bonded to an acceptor, such as a benzene ring substituted by a cyano group or the like.
Patent Literature 1 describes an example using a compound represented by the following general formula as a host material in a light-emitting layer present between a pair of electrodes constituting an organic electroluminescent device. In the following general formula, A represents an N-carbazolyl group or an atomic group that is necessary for forming carbazole along with the benzene ring, R1 and R2 each represent a substituent, and R3 and R4 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and a cyano group is exemplified as an example of the substituent capable of being represented by R1 to R4. However, Patent Literature 1 does not describe the light emission characteristics of the compound represented by the general formula.

Patent Literature 2 describes an example using a compound represented by the following general formula as a host material of a light-emitting layer of an organic electroluminescent device. In the general formula, R1 to R8 each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heteroaryl group, or an electron withdrawing group, in which the electron withdrawing group is a cyano group, a nitro group, a perfluoroalkyl group, or a halogen atom, and R1a and R1b each represent an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryl group, a heteroaryl group, a cyano group, a nitro group, a halogen atom, or an amino group. However, Patent Literature 2 does not describe the light emission characteristics of the compound represented by the general formula.
